When shinigami become ashikabi's
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Deux espèces vont s'affronter. Si Aizen était le principal problème de la SS, désormais, la résurgences des sekireis risque d'apporter son lot de surprise pour la communauté des esprits. Le monde n'est pas celui auquel on s'attend, et les ennemis d'hier seront les alliés de demain. Le jeu ne fait que commencer!
1. Chapitre I partie 1

Bonsoir Bonsoir!

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Mais celle-ci est un peu particulière : Co-écrite avec un ami proche il y a quelques années, bien 5 ou 6 d'ailleurs. Elle mêle deux univers bien particulier qui, malgré tout, me semble très proches. Celui de Bleach et celui de Sekirei. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Les chapitres seront en deux parties, celles sur les sekireis sera de moi, celles sur les shinigamis sera faites par mon ami.

Bien qu'elle fusse en arrêt et que l'ami en question ait décidé d'arrêter d'écrire, je tenterais de vous offrir une fin décente. J'ai par avance bien 5 chapitres ^^

Je vous souhaites donc une excellente lecture, et lachez les review's!

 **oOoOoOo**

 **1 : Une nouvelle confrontation pour une disparition inquiétante**

POV Sekirei

Il y a longtemps, un peu plus de 3 siècles on va dire, Une immense guerre eut lieu. Elle mêla humain et êtres spirituels, et tous furent décimés. Les shinigamis furent appeler à l'aide, et une fois sur les lieux, en apercevant les victimes, répondirent négativement à cet appel, et quittèrent le monde des vivants, délaissant les nécessiteux à leur triste sort. Ces gens là commencèrent à disparaitre sous les désirs des hommes, se suicidant pour éviter de continuer à vivre, ou délaissant leur envie de vivre et se laissant dépérir. Ainsi, ces êtres magnifiques éprouvèrent une haine sans faille envers les Shinigami, une haine qui restera à jamais encrée dans leur sang et leurs corps brisés.

Quelque part, Sous la ville de Karakura, au niveau des égouts des quartiers nord-ouest, le bruit d'une radio se fait entendre. Dans un vieux salon à l'aspect pourtant très chic, une jeune femme, le visage maculé de noir, écoute pensive l'émetteur.

« Deux siècles, Deux putains de siècles que nous vivons ainsi. Comme de vulgaires voleuses. Il à trop longtemps que nos congénères se sont battus et on perdus contre ses aspirateurs d'âme, mais a présent, tout a changé ! Nous ne sommes plus de simples embryons à peine venus au monde, nous sommes désormais adultes dans nos pouvoirs, et croyez-moi, ces hollows vont souffrir ! »

C'était vrai, depuis que les shinigamis avaient refusés de les aider dans leur tache, elles avaient due construire dans les sous-sols une demeure capable de tous les accueillir, la pension étant trop remarquable face à la brigade disciplinaire et aux collectionneurs. Alors, Minato, leur Ashikabi, avait décidé, après la naissance de leur première enfant, qu'ils devaient se cacher. Oui, car même si Minato n'était pas très chaud au départ pour cette histoire de Sekirei, il avait tout de même Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Kuusano, Miya, Kazehana, Homura, les jumelles Hikari et Hibiki, Light, Shadow et Chisana. Et bien sur, elles avaient toutes eut des enfants de lui, ce qui mettaient le taux de Sekirei adulte à douze, et celui des enfants à 13. Minato Sahashi devait protéger ses douze femmes, et ses treize enfants des monstres du MBI. Il était devenu responsable, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était sacrifié le mois dernier pour sa famille. Il avait sauté dans la sphère statique, l'empêchant ainsi de tuer toutes ses épouses, et avait disparu en même temps que la bombe créer par le chef du MBI destiné aux Sekireis du nord.

« Excusez-moi, peut-être devriez-vous cessez d'écouter les délires de #01 et vous lever, non ? » demanda la petite aux couettes blonde.

« Tu as raison Kouyuu, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va réussir à se faire une place dans la société. »

La jeune femme se leva, toujours dépressive avec son visage couvert de marque de maquillage ayant coulé la veille. Et quitta la pièce, n'écoutant pas une seule seconde le fait que la petite avait clamé vouloir qu'on l'appelle par son numéro. Elle traversa le grand salon d'un pas léger comme le vent, et se laissa presque flotter jusque la rampe de l'escalier, qu'elle descendit toujours aussi légèrement. Elle arriva bientôt dans une salle sombre, dont les murs étaient tapissés d'écrans allumés sur lesquels défilaient des codes et des codes. Elle se laissa choir sur le matelas qui servait de sol et déboucha une bouteille de saké venant de nulle part.

« Naaaaah, Matsu-san… elle but une rasade d'alcool, des nouvelles des deux tarés qui font les courses ? » La rouquine se tourna vers elle et rajusta ses lunettes rondes.

« En effet, elles ne vont pas tarder à arrivé, Tsukiumi m'a dit être tombé sur un hollow étrange, un humain… »

« Ahhh, il était mignon au moins ? »

« il était Hollow ! » Insista Matsu. « Mais d'après les cameras de surveillance placé dans le quartier, elle vient de lui mettre une raclée… »

« ah ah… digne d'être le #09 celle-là, pour… Minato ? »

« Les satellites me l'ont confirmés, nous sommes désormais sans Ashikabi… le plus étrange, c'est que nous ne soyons pas mortes… »

« En effet, et le Jinki ? » demanda la brune, sa bouteille toujours à la main.

« opérationnel depuis deux heures. »

« Les Shinigami sont en route depuis le magasin de l'exilé à ce que je vois… » Dit une voix froide dans leur dos. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent.

« Miya-sama ! »

« les filles, je vous propose une petite sortie dés que #09 et #88 seront de retour, ça vous va ? » demanda la gérante de l'ancienne pension qu'elles occupaient avec leur Ashikabi.

Un sourire illumina leur visage, et toutes deux quittèrent la salle informatique en courant pour se préparer. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer, mais après tout, le destin avait été changé, alors, surprise…

Ichigo avait été prévenu de l'apparition d'Arrancards dans la partie nord de la ville. Le shinigami remplaçant s'était précipité sur le lieu, prêt à se battre en compagnie d'autres de ses amis, eux-mêmes partant à la recherche des ennemis. Il fit quelque shunpo jusqu'au parc, et apercevant l'arrancard venir dans sa direction, dégaina Zangetsu. Mais l'espada ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre et se décala juste un peu pour pouvoir passer. Le rouquin était complètement ahurit. Depuis quand un espada l'ignorait ? Le bruit d'une explosion retentit dans la direction d'où provenait le hollow humain. Il vit bientôt une immense vague d'eau foncer dans sa direction, portant sur son sommet une jeune femme vêtue de cuir noir.

« MUSUBI ! IL S'ECHAPPE ! » cria la blonde sur sa vague.

Une violente onde de choc lui répondit, renvoyant l'arrancard aux pieds d'Ichigo. Le shinigami ne comprenait plus rien. La blonde qui se trouvait toujours sur l'imposante masse d'eau se jeta sur l'espada.

« Mizu no Iwai ! » Toute l'eau se jeta sur l'arrancard qui ne put fuir, Ichigo en profita alors et l'acheva.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que son geste allait entrainer de désastreuses aventures ? La blonde le fixa, ahurit, sa bouche se tordit en une moue étrange, allant du rictus au chagrin. C'était assez particulier, mais donnait un air dangereux à la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ichigo rencontrait une fullbringer, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle en soit une. Une jeune femme, brune, arriva alors, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un étrange kimono blanc et rose, des gants renforcés de la même couleur sur ses poings. Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

« je…je vais… » soufflait la blonde, elle n'avait pas l'air gentille. La brune, malgré son air revêche, semblait très heureuse. Et Ichigo, pour la première fois de sa vie, eut réellement peur. Car la brune se jeta littéralement sur lui, et, une fois à terre, à califourchon sur le rouquin, Musubi Sahashi le roua de coups, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

De son coté le capitaine de la 10° division, cherchait désespérément l'arrancars qui était dans son secteur, il sentait sa présence de tous les cotés, mais était incapable de définir correctement son emplacement. Et pour cause, celui-ci se déplaçait à une vitesse incroyable. Toshiro, énervé, lança une vague de reiatsu destiné à attirer l'ennemi à lui. Mais ce ne fut point l'espada qui se pointa en premier. Non, une petite fille, aux cheveux bruns, très longs, courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à lui, le hollow à sa suite. Elle ne se dirigeait pas vraiment vers le shinigami, mais vers la ruelle qui se trouvait juste derrière. Un cul de sac. La jeune fille se retrouva piégée, L'arrancard eut un sourire malfaisant, et s'approcha d'elle à pas lent. Hitsugaya s'élança à son secours, quittant son gigai.

Toshiro avait beau donné des coups avec son zampakuto, l'arrancar ne cessait d'esquiver et le frappait ensuite, c'était un combat à niveau équivalent, le shinigami vit un cero foncer dans sa direction et due esquiver, mais son ennemi l'avait vu venir, et il lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Le combat fut réellement spectaculaire, et la brunette se demandait lequel des deux allait gagner. Priant pour que l'espada soit vainqueur face au shinigami. Mais lorsque la cloche sonna le coup des cinq heures, tous les Arrancards furent rappelé, et quittèrent leur monde pour l'hueco mondo.

« Tu es sauve maintenant… » annonça Hitsugaya en rangeant Hyorinmaru dans son fourreau. La jeune fille faillit s'étrangler.

« Sauve ? Ce n'est pas un p**** de shinigami dans ton genre qui va me sauver crois-moi, et à cause de toi, je n'ai même pas pu jouer ! » Le peroxydé fut réellement surpris, depuis quand le remerciait-t-on ainsi ?

Hitsugaya Toshiro était le plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13, et c'est bien sur pour cela qu'il ne connaissait aucunement le passé turbulent de la jeune fille devant lui et des Shinigamis, comment pouvait-il savoir que leurs deux races étaient en froids puisqu'il ignorait jusqu'à lors son existence ? La jeune fille, elle, fulminait, elle rêvait depuis longtemps de mettre en pratique tous ses entrainements avec la gérante, elle voulait enfin se battre, même si elle n'était pas ailée, elle voulait prouver que sans Ashikabi elle était capable du meilleur possible. Et cet idiot aux cheveux blancs l'en avait empêché, ça allait barder pour lui.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Bégaya le capitaine.

« Ouais c'est ça, fais pas l'idiot, vous êtes tous les mêmes, des Shinigamis pas fichus de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! » Offusqué, Le petit capitaine s'empourpra.

« C'est totalement faux, nous œuvrons pour votre bien et ce depuis des siècles ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que nous, Sekirei, vivons dans les sous-sols ? Oh, c'est vrai, vous avez refusé de nous défendre des collectionneurs ! Tu es comme tous ceux de ta race, un égoïste doublé d'un crétin et encore, les mots sont faibles ! »

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment peux-tu même affirmer ce genre de chose, tu n'es qu'une humaine ! » S'exclama le garçon.

« Oh crois-moi, si je l'avais été, j'en aurais été contente ! »

Et ainsi de suite, cette dispute dégénéra, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, les deux enfants en vinrent aux mains. Roulant au sol, ils descendirent le bord de la pente menant à la rivière et s'arrêtèrent juste avant d'atteindre l'eau. Hitsugaya avait l'avantage, il maintenait la jeune fille par les poignets, et était à califourchon sur son ventre. Plongeant son regard turquoise dans celui doré de son ennemie.

« Les Shinigamis ne sont pas comme ça, je peux te le prouver ! » dit il en rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune fille, pour être sur que ses propos allaient atteindre l'esprit fermé de celle-ci. La brune sentie son cœur rater un battement, pourquoi ? Elle comprit facilement en sentant le parfum enivrant du maitre des glaces.

« Alors devient mon ashikabi et prouve-le ! » La réplique le laissa coi, mais un bruit sur sa gauche attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Un homme, entouré de deux femmes, vêtue d'étranges kimono, l'une d'elles avaient des griffes acérés aux bras gauche.

« Tiens, tiens, c'est rare les non-ailés par ici, on joue ? »

A la vue de l'escouade disciplinaire et de leur ashikabi, Midori ne fit pas de vieux os, et, emportant dans sa course folle le shinigami, elle tenta d'invoquer l'appel des gardiens. Mais cela resta inefficace, et la jeune fille continua de courir, la main brulante du shinigami dans la sienne, étrangement, son contact était douloureux. A croire que son élément était réellement opposé à celui du garçon. Un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres alors que Lena, de l'escouade disciplinaire, apparaissait devant elle avec son fouet. Midori cessa de courir, et se plaça devant le Shinigami, les bras en croix, de la fumée s'échappant de ses mains.

« Sekirei number 06.5, Midori Sahashi ! » dit-elle à l'adresse de l'autre.

« Eh bien ? Tu veux un combat à la loyal ? Pas étonnant que tu sois une sekirei du nord… Je ne laisserai pas une gamine dans ton genre me battre. Je suis Benitsubasa, number 105 ! »

Et avant même que le capitaine de la 10° division ne puisse réagir, le sol s'était craquelée et d'un claquement de main, la gamine avait voltigé dans les airs et s'était écrasé contre un mur de béton, d'où elle se releva en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Midori eut un sourire amusé devant le regard plus que choqué du shinigami au haori blanc, et elle leva la main vers son adversaire.

« Hakai tekira, Hai ! » Hurla alors l'enfant, et deux jets de feu puissant quittèrent ses mains pour foncer sur la sekirei rouge.

Benitsubasa esquiva les deux lancés alors que Midori disparaissait de son champ de vision, et réapparaissait derrière elle, lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête, elle disparu de nouveau alors que son adversaire se retournait, apparaissant aux cotés du Shinigami. Elle se saisit de sa main, la douleur qui en résultat fut tel qu'elle poussa un petit gémissement et reprit sa course aussi vite que possible, ne lâchant pas une fois la main du garçon aux cheveux blanc. Elle courut ensuite à en perdre haleine, fuyant l'escouade disciplinaire après avoir bipé sa propre mère pour la prévenir qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Kagari Homura travaillait toujours en tant qu'hôte dans son club. Même si elle pouvait changer de sexe à volonté, elle avait toujours gardé son apparence masculine, qui lui permettait d'avoir un travail et de gagner sa vie pour assurer la protection de ses enfants et de ses amies. Un bip résonna dans la pièce, il était en train d'écouter une pauvre femme se plaindre que son mari ne l'appréciait pas, et il sursauta à ce bruit fin. Il sortit l'appareil sous les yeux surprit de sa cliente et fixa avec effroi le petit signal vert clignoter. Il s'excusa platement et quitta le club avec empressement. De là, il reprit son habituel costume de cuir noir, et fila sur les toits. Alors qu'il atterrissait celui d'une boulangerie, il croisa Miya et les trois premières, Tsukiumi le regarda comme s'il était fou, tenant toujours sur son épaule un shinigami à la chevelure flamboyante.

« Ils l'ont trouvé ! Midori, ils ont ma petite Midori ! » leur dit-il dans un souffle angoissé.

Les yeux bleus de la sekirei de l'eau s'assombrirent, et elle suivit à son tour, gardant toujours Ichigo inconscient sur son épaule. Miya eut un regard sinistre, et elle dévoila l'entendue de ses pouvoirs de numéro un, Musubi leva les poings en l'air et courut à leur suite, tandis que Kazehana s'envolait afin de faciliter les recherches. Matsu, elle, se connecta au satellite pour retrouver la trace de l'escouade disciplinaire. Toutes les sekirei du nord furent misent au courant, et chacune d'elles partirent à la recherche de l'enfant disparue. Le MBI ne mettrai pas la main sur elles, il ne pouvait pas, pas après avoir tué leur Ashikabi, pas après avoir tué Minato Sahashi.

« Voilà, tu es en sécurité maintenant… » annonça Midori après avoir stoppé sa course devant le magasin d'Urahara Kisuke.

Elle lâcha enfin la main du Shinigami, toutes deux étaient brulées, et en sang. Ils étaient donc totalement opposés. Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres, et elle se détourna d'Hitsugaya dans le but de reprendre sa course. Mais Toshiro, encore légèrement perdu, attrapa le poignet de Midori.

« Attends, comment-sais-tu d'où je viens ? Et enfin… j'ai fais une promesse, viens avec moi… »

Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est qu'après leur départ, Homura et les autres sekirei trouvèrent Benitsubasa, en furie, et avec une marque de la part de Midori sur la moitié du visage. Sa figure brulée au 4eme degré, mais pas l'ombre de l'enfant recherchée, en revanche, une odeur trop familière assaillit les narines de Musubi. Et Ichigo, qui était toujours prisonnier des adultes sekirei, comprit que celles-ci n'aimait pas les shinigamis, mais qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée même qu'ils aient put s'intéresser à l'une d'entre elle. Car à l'endroit précis ou la marque de feu s'était formé, les traces d'un reiatsu bien particulier suintaient de tous cotés, celle d'un capitaine Shinigami. Celle de Toshiro Hitsugaya...

Et le jeune homme venait d'être placer sur la liste des condamnés à mort de Kagari Homura.


	2. Chapitre I partie 2

Re! parce qu'il fallait que j'oublie les règles d'usage... Rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette histoire et les personnages inventés, le reste est à Tite Kubo et Sakurako Gokurakuin. Voici donc la partie du chapitre avec les shinigamis. Bonne lecture ^^

 **oOoOoOo**

POV Shinigamis

Cela faisait des années que la guerre avait éclaté entre les humains et ces créatures de nature spirituelle… Et l'expression « des années » était plutôt faible pour définir le temps qui avait couru depuis sa fin. Trois siècles. La voilà, la vérité. Trois cent longues années avaient coulé ainsi qu'un ruisseau le long de son lit depuis que la querelle entre ces deux « races » avait éclaté, puis touché à son terme. En réalité, les Dieux de la Mort avaient répondu à un appel à l'aide de ces créatures, mais ils finirent par renoncer à leur venir en aide lorsqu'ils les virent acculés.

Ainsi ceux-ci commencèrent à disparaître, à abandonner tout espoir, toute volonté de vivre… se suicidant pour certains disparaissant de la surface de la terre pour les autres. De là, cette « race » nourrit une aversion pour ces impudents sabreurs qui se croyaient tout permis, y compris le droit de les laisser périr aux mains de leurs ennemis.

Cela faisait maintenant des centaines d'années que cette histoire peu glorieuse était restée enfouie dans le passé. Un tabou. Personne n'avait le droit d'en parler et encore moins aux générations futures… Shigekuni Genryûsai Yamamoto, le doyen des Dieux de la Mort et Capitaine général des Treize Armées de la Cour, avait non seulement prohibé son évocation, mais également menacé quiconque en touchait le moindre mot de prison ferme pendant le nombre d'années qu'avait duré cette atroce dispute interraciale.

Si bien que cette tragique histoire avait fini par sombrer dans les abysses sans fond de l'oubli. Les archives elles-mêmes ne rendaient aucun compte de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces années sombres et funestes, ce qui laissait en quelque sorte un « trou » dans l'histoire des événements de la Soul Society.

Il se passait une belle journée bien ensoleillée au sien du Seireitei, tandis que les Shinigamis vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles… qu'il s'agît de paperasse, d'administration, d'entraînements ou encore de missions accomplies ou à accomplir…

Certains Capitaines buvaient le thé sur une terrasse ou au bord du toit du bâtiment de leur division affectée, des apprentis se battaient entre eux à coups de sabres ou contre des mannequins de bois, des soldats s'exerçaient à méditer avec leur sabre posé en travers des genoux…

La paix, la joie régnaient, flottaient dans l'atmosphère légère de cette société puissant qui imposait ses lois sur les deux mondes… mais un endroit, un petit endroit en particulier, voyait sa quiétude perturbée par un message plutôt alarmant.

Le vieux Yamamoto, tournant le dos au messager et regardant le mur en face de lui avec la tête en biais et les yeux fermés, ne dit qu'une seule phrase :

-Envoie-moi les soldats que je vais t'énumérer…

Jûshirô Ukitake, le Capitaine de la Treizième Division, était installé sur la pelouse aux alentours de son bâtiment avec son collègue Shunsui Kyôraku, en train de boire une chope de saké.

« Paraît-il que le Capitaine Hitsugaya est parti au Monde des Vivants à Karakura afin d'y calmer des hostilités ? » s'enquit Shunsui.

« Exact. Ça fait un petit moment déjà, ces tensions devaient être plutôt fortes pour être capables de le maintenir de telle façon… » Répondit Jûshirô.

« Papi Yama a-t-il envoyé d'autres soldats ? »

« Héhé, la flemmardise fait de toi le dernier au courant, Kyôraku ? » se moqua le Capitaine aux cheveux de neige avant de reprendre : « Apparemment, le jeune Kurosaki serait lui aussi de la partie, mais ça ne semble pas vraiment lui être d'une très grande aide… »

« L'ennemi est si fort que ça ? »

« Seul Tôshirô pourrait nous le dire… Les autres Shinigamis ne sont pas au courant des détails, juste qu'il a été affecté à la mission de freiner des ardeurs des habitants d'en bas. »

Shunsui jeta alors à son ami de toujours un regard plus grave, plus sombre… Cela suffit à Jûshirô pour savoir l'hypothèse qu'il avait l'intention d'émettre.

« Je ne préférerais pas en parler maintenant, même si le Maître n'est pas derrière nous » il se retourna par précaution malgré tout.

« Pourtant cela expliquerait bien des choses… »

« Nous ne pourrons en savoir plus tant que le Capitaine Hitsugaya ne sera pas rentré de sa mission maintenant changeons de sujet de discussion, je te prie. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'achever la déviation de la conversation qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver devant eux, mettant un genou en terre par respect et tournant le regard vers le sol.

« Le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto vous convoque, messieurs. C'est une urgence. Il vous demande de laisser vos activités en suspens et de venir le voir aussitôt que possible. »

Jûshirô adoptant ainsi la même expression que Shunsui, les deux Capitaines se levèrent et disparurent du champ de vision du messager, le laissant seul.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Capitaine de la Sixième Division et chef du clan noble Kuchiki par succession, se trouvait comme toujours dans sa loge, en seiza, face tournée vers le mur à l'opposé de sa porte et les yeux fermés.

Aussitôt que le messager effleurât le sol à l'extérieur de sa loge avec seulement les premiers millimètres du bout de son pied, il l'apostropha calmement, comme toujours, et lui ôtant la parole :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le messager le regarda un moment avant de se ressaisir et de délivrer enfin son message après avoir légèrement déglutit avec le plus de discrétion possible.

« Le Général en chef Yamamoto vous demande. »

Byakuya entrouvrit les yeux et, sans faire pivoter sa tête d'un millimètre, tourna les pupilles dans la direction du messager.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas que le chef des Kuchiki le lui demande pour poursuivre et terminer son message :

« C'est une urgence, il ne tolérera aucun retard ! Il vous demande de laisser vos activités en suspens et de venir rejoindre les autres Capitaine pour vous entretenir avec lui. »

« Je vois… Merci. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Merci, Capitaine ! »

Et il disparut, laissant Byakuya seul dans sa loge, refermant les yeux et, poussant un soupir, se redressant doucement. Il sortit ensuite de sa loge et disparut comme l'avaient fait Jûshirô et Shunsui.

Sajin Komamura, capitaine félin de la Septième Division, s'était lancé depuis quelques heures dans une énième séance de recueillement sur la tombe de l'amie du traître Tôsen Kaname. Les yeux fermés et dans le plus grand et le plus compact des silences, il ne perçut pas tout de suite l'arrivée du messager qui vint perturber sa méditation.

« Capitaine Komamura ! » s'exclama l'homme après avoir atterri derrière lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que vous osiez venir perturber ma méditation ? » grogna le renard.

« Le Général Yamamoto vous appelle ! »

Son oreille frémit et il ouvrit les yeux, ce avant de se redresser d'un coup et de se tourner vers l'être qui lui transmettait l'appel de son bienfaiteur, le regardant du haut de sa personne. « Que dis-tu ? »

« Le Général Yamamoto vous convoque ! Réunion d'urgence ! Il vous veut dans ses locaux le plus tôt possible ! »

« Bien. Merci ! »

Ce après quoi Sajin disparut, laissant le messager seul.

Les quatre Capitaine ayant été ainsi convoqués dans la plus grande urgence par le père des Treize Armées de la Cour, celui-ci s'avança vers eux, la main appuyée sur sa canne et ses petits yeux perçants parcourant chacun des quatre guerriers spirituels avec attention et charisme.

« Bien. Merci de vous être tous présentés aussitôt que mon appel est arrivé jusqu'à vous. Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant de la situation du Capitaine Tôshirô Hitsugaya, je me trompe ? »

« Oui, Capitaine, il a été envoyé en mission au Monde des Vivants, » répondit Jûshirô avec son plus grand sérieux.

« C'est exact. »

« Mais pourquoi ne sommes-nous que quatre à avoir été convoqués ? » s'enquit Shunsui.

« Je ne tiens pas à envoyer tous les renforts du Seireitei en un seul coup. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ne pas solliciter les Vice-Capitaines ? » s'étonna Komamura.

« Tout simplement parce que je ne fais pas confiance à ces braves gens pour s'en sortir vivants face à des ennemis ayant été capables de tenir en respect le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki et le Capitaine Tôshirô Hitsugaya. »

Ce à quoi les quatre capitaines restèrent stupéfaits, les traits figés par la surprise et l'inquiétude… seul Byakuya ne se contenta que d'un soulèvement des paupières supérieures.

« Il semblerait que la guerre que nous avons tenté d'enfouir au plus profond des entrailles du passé et du secret est en train de ressurgir de façon irrémédiable… » continua Yamamoto sans se préoccuper de la réaction de ses Capitaines.

« La guerre entre… » commença Jûshirô sans oser aller plus loin.

« C'est exact. Je crois que le temps est venu de réparer nos erreurs du passé. Ces êtres ont nourri une haine sans borne à notre égard et nous allons devoir régler notre dette. Je veux revoir le Capitaine Hitsugaya vivant, ainsi que Ichigo Kurosaki. Si nous arrivons à une guerre, cette fois nous ne pourrons la contourner. »

Le visage ruisselant déjà de sueur, trois Capitaines sur quatre baissèrent la tête en se plongeant dans un véritable océan de réflexion, agité comme par temps de violente tempête.

« Sommes-nous autorisés à utiliser nos plus grands moyens si nécessaire ? » s'enquit finalement Byakuya de son ton sempiternellement calme.

« Je préfère que vous emmeniez avec vous un communicateur portable, comme lors du premier contact avec les Arrancars. J'exige un rapport de chacun de vous à chaque heure, ou à chaque minute si la situation l'exige. Je vous appose également une limite pour vous permettre de solliciter le Bankai en cas de réel besoin… Mais je veux surtout connaître l'évolution de la situation, pour que je puisse prendre la bonne décision dans les temps ! Est-ce que c'est clair pour vous tous ? »

« Oui, Capitaine Commandant ! » répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

« Bien. Venez donc avec moi, ensuite vous pourrez disposer… »

Ainsi l'accompagnèrent-ils dans un autre endroit afin de se faire poser la limite et se faire fournir le communicateur portable. Le processus dura une dizaine de minutes à l'issue desquelles les quatre soldats quittèrent enfin la loge du Capitaine général Yamamoto et traversèrent la Soul Society afin de pouvoir ouvrir la Senkaimon à l'abri des regards.

« Bon… souffla Shunsui. Je pense que vous êtes trous prêts ? Parés à faire feu ? »

Un simple hochement de tête de la part des ses trois collègues lui suffit amplement comme seule réponse.

« Bien… »

Il tendit son sabre devant lui, le fit pivoter, puis la porte traversant le monde s'ouvrit à eux, leur offrant l'ouverture et le passage pour se rendre sur les lieux des hostilités.

« Eh bien nous sommes partis… »

Le haori blanc, symbole du Capitanat, flottant élégamment dans l'air de la Soul Society, ils s'engagèrent tous en même temps dans le passage…


	3. Chapitre II partie 1

Et hop, Chapitre deux en route! N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le nord contre le MBI, les dieux de la mort s'en mêlent.**

POV Sekirei

La haine remplissait chacun des traits de cet homme à la chevelure grise, et il frappait, sans jamais s'arrêter. Les coups étaient secs et extrêmement puissants, malgré son submergement d'émotion, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa puissance phénoménale, et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait malgré tout, retenir ses coups. Le rouquin avait l'impression que sa mâchoire venait de se briser, et bientôt, quelque chose perturba l'atmosphère, comme un nouveau changement dans l'air, une forte odeur de souffre. Et en effet, des flammes quittèrent le corps de cet homme pour venir lécher ses jambes, il hurla.

L'homme à la chevelure d'argent s'effondra, à genoux, devant son corps, et il put facilement voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Inutile de dire que le shinigami remplaçant ne comprenait rien à sa situation. Trois jours plus tôt, il chassait les arrancars, et maintenant, il était dans cette salle de torture, questionné et évidemment, torturé, pour retrouver une certaine Midori dont il ignorait l'existence. Une femme arriva ensuite, vêtue d'un vieux kimono mauve et blanc. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de l'adulte et le serra dans ses bras avec une douceur si forte, presque semblable à celle d'une mère, qu'Ichigo se demanda si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il se permit de la détailler, cette femme, et vu son âge, cela était fortement impossible, à moins qu'ils soient comme les shinigamis. Parce qu'elle était splendide, ce visage maternel, ces grands yeux gris, cette chevelure violette, et sa voix chantante, elle ressemblait presque à sa propre mère dans ses vieux souvenirs.

« Tout ira bien Homura-san, nous retrouverons Midori, même si nous devons tuer cette ordure de shinigami. » Finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, sa voix n'avait rien de chantante, elle ressemblait plus à celle d'un monstre. Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta, malgré les gonflements de ses yeux, il le vit, et trembla de tout son long, même Unohana aurait paniquée.

Kurosaki frissonna, et lorsqu'il sentit que les deux personnes avaient quittées sa prison, il se permit un peu de repos. Même Aizen n'avait pas été si violent, qui pouvait bien être cette Midori pour que l'homme la recherche autant, sa femme ? Sa sœur ? C'est sur ses questionnements qu'il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale, la plupart des cotes fêlées, la mâchoire brisée, et les jambes brûlées au second degré.

De l'autre coté de la porte blindée, dans un autre salon, mais toujours dans la même demeure souterraine, se réunissaient les Sékireis qu'on appelait « du nord » De nombreuses femmes étaient réunies dans cette pièce, et seulement trois membres de sexe masculins, tous vêtues de manières étranges, parfois de cuire, parfois à l'ancienne, et d'autre, un mélange des deux. Il y avait aussi des enfants, pleins d'enfants, et tous semblaient aussi concernés que les adultes, c'était un véritable conseil de guerre. Miya s'avança alors, dans ses bras, le larmoyant Homura, qu'elle confia à Kuusano pour prendre la parole.

« Chère famille, l'heure est grave, ce que nous pension impossible vient de se produire, et non pas par l'escouade disciplinaire, comme nous le pensions, mais bien par les shinigamis. L'une d'entre nous à été kidnappée. »

Ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas été présent lors de l'enlèvement restèrent sous le choc, certains même tombèrent dénues. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, nous étions à l'orée d'une nouvelle guerre, et celle-ci opposerait les Sekireis du nord aux shinigamis. Il fut conclut que les jumelles travailleraient sous couverture à l'extérieur, que l'entièreté des parcs et natures de la ville serait mis sous contrôle par Kuusano, et Matsu se connecterai au satellite afin de lancer à bien des recherches sur les longues distances.

Midori ouvrit d'abord un œil, puis l'autre, et papillonna un instant, avant de se rappeler où ils étaient. Elle se tourna, observant le corps blessé du shinigami qui avait dormit à ses cotés. La veille, ils étaient tombés sur un Ashikabi et des esclaves particulièrement coriaces. Pour la première fois, Hitsugaya avait découvert la véritable puissance d'une Sekirei, surtout face à l'un de ses congénères, ailée. Il en tremblait encore, tant de violence, tant de flamme tout autour de lui, il s'était sentit suffoquer. Même si elle savait qu'il ne dormait que très peu depuis que tous deux s'étaient enfuis, elle avait aussi remarqué ses difficultés à respirer. Etait-ce à cause d'elle ? Midori en était quasi sure, après tout, elle était feu, il était glace. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle aurait bien aimait avoir sa famille pour l'épauler, mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils se débrouillent, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'escouade les ait laissé tomber.

« Sahashi-san, tu es levée ? »

Elle sursauta, avant de se rallonger à ses cotés, sans pour autant le toucher, de peur de le brûler d'avantage. Bizarrement, le fait que ce shinigami, malgré les dires des anciennes, apparaissait comme un être humain avec des sentiments étaient assez rassurant pour la jeune Sekirei. Il soupira, toujours vidé de son énergie, il avait été forcément à vide au bout de deux heures, lorsque les trois combattantes, elles, n'avaient quasiment rien. Il ruminait d'ailleurs nombreuses idées noires à leurs égards, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elles étaient, ni trop comment elles pouvaient exister.

« Tu es vraiment un shinigami hors norme, j'en ai jamais vu un se battre pour une sekirei, surtout en sachant que tu aurais pu fondre avec nos attaques au milieu… » le concerné grogna avant de laisser un très léger sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Et toi une humaine particulièrement folle. »

« Je te retourne le compliment ! » Rit Midori, avant de décidé de se lever après coup, il fallait qu'elle retrouve le chemin de la maison, et pour ça, un seul moyen, parler aux plantes…

Loin de là, une pauvre âme s'éveillait à son coma mortel, ses yeux lui piquait, ses vêtements en lambeaux étaient recouverts de sang. Tamino, ainsi se prénommait cet esprit, frotta sa chevelure brune hirsute, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée, mais rien, le vide le plus total subsistait dans sa mémoire, et hormis son nom, aucun souvenir ne hantait sa tête. Le fantôme vit une jeune fille passer dans son champ de vision, accompagnée d'un garçon brun portant une casquette, premier réflexe, il les aborda.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'un ballon de football venait de percuter son visage et l'envoyait valser contre un poteau, il avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir déjà connu ça, avec une fille qui lui ressemblait, mais rien ne revenait vraiment.

« Ecoutes-moi bien le fantôme, mon frère à disparu, alors si tu le trouves, dit lui de rentrer pour que je lui foute une raclée, mais vient pas nous faire chier ! » Grogna le sportif.

La voix du garçon était étrangement féminine, mais Tamino n'était plus en état de s'en rendre compte, et agonisait une fois de plus au milieu de la rue.

Midori était penchée en avant, elle tentait de se concentrer le plus possible, et les rires qui résonnaient derrière elle, ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Non mais quelle idée aussi, de parler aux fleurs pour espérer que sa tante lui réponde, le tout devant un shinigami réfrigéré ?

« Écoutes, petite tulipe, j'ai besoin que tu préviennes Kuusano, ta génitrice, que moi, Midori Sahashi, je me trouve ici, est-ce que ce serait possible ? »

Si elle avait eut une réponse, Toshiro aurait surement fait un infarctus, mais évidemment, le silence complet - entrecoupé des rires dudit Toshiro, évidemment – lui répondit. La petite fille à la chevelure brune se pencha de nouveau, et réitéra sa requête avec un peu plus d'insistance. Toujours aucun mouvement de la part de la fleur rouge, il y eut juste un léger coup de vent, qui fit se détacher un pétale de celle-ci, mais rien d'autre. Énervée, Midori fit volt face et vint serrer dans ses bras son « futur » ou « ex » ashikabi, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir, non pas due à la gêne mais bien à la chaleur, et il se recula, comme brulé – c'était le cas bien sur.

« Je te signale que d'habitude ça marche, alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de jouer les shinigami coincés et te mettre dans le crâne que nous, Sekireis, sommes connectées avec ce monde, pigé ? »

Le fait d'avoir brulé ses bras et sa joue n'avait en rien altéré le rire de ce gamin, à croire que c'était la goutte d'eau qui débordait du vase, et le pire, c'était qu'au début, il semblait être capable de congeler n'importe qui d'un regard. Lui-même était assez perturbé par ses réactions, il n'avait pas tant l'habitude de rire, c'était plus que rare, mais depuis qu'il voyait toutes ses choses étranges, il avait l'impression de rêver, alors pourquoi s'en empêcher ? Une voix lui souffla que sa réputation allait en prendre un sérieux coup, mais il l'étouffa, après tout, il était impossible que les sekirei existent, alors il rêvait bien…

Ce n'est que lorsque la tulipe dont il se moquait depuis plusieurs heures se mit à grandir pour ensuite le ficeler comme un vulgaire saucisson qu'il se demanda si le rêve en était vraiment un. Et lorsque de la fleur jaillit une grande dame blonde, vêtue de blanc, qui le fixait comme s'il était une aberration, il se tut, essayant de comprendre. La dame le gifla, bizarrement, la douleur était assez conséquente, il aurait due se réveiller.

Tiens, elle recommence, ça fait mal, songea-t-il.

Et un troisième coup, cette fois-ci avec une lance taillée en pointe, faillit venir, mais la lance se consuma pour devenir cendre, et la dame le quitta des yeux, l'ignorant à nouveau. A ce moment précis, le capitaine de la dixième division se demanda ce qu'il y avait dans les bonbons de Jyuushiro pour qu'il hallucine à ce point là.

« Mais, Mido-chan ? C'est ton geôlier, il faut le punir c'est… »

« Mais non ! C'est pas lui, c'était la sekirei rouge mon assaillante, lui, c'est juste un pauvre shinigami qui n'avait pas de chance… »

« Pas de chance ? M'enfin, Midori, les shinigamis sont des êtres malfamés et dangereux, tu sais ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? »

« Oui je sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'assure qu'on ne craint rien, cet idiot ne savait même pas qu'on existait… » affirma la brune à son ainée.

« Oh… parfait alors… » l'habituelle voix douce et jeune de Kuusano muta étrangement, devenant plus rauque, et bientôt, la fleur qu'avait repérée la jeune fille disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Midori se mordit la lèvre, elle avait enfin comprit, le piège se refermait sur eux. Elle voulut se tourner, et crier au shinigami de fuir, car elle savait qu'une nouvelle rafale d'énergie de la part d'une sekirei le tuera sur le coup, et ce qu'elle vit la fit taire. Il était là, inconscient, aux pieds d'un ashikabi qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, Bénitsubasa riait aux coté du rouquin, cet énergumène d'Ichinomi Natsuo qui lui souriait à présent. La fille des flammes tenta de se rebeller par la simple force de ses bras, mais elle fut rapidement attraper par un jeune sekirei, environ 10 ans, qui paraissait aussi éteint que Shadow lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée son papa. Elle remarqua ses yeux, empli de spirale, et comprit, cela n'avait été que des illusions, et à présent, ils étaient dans les mains du MBI.

L'enfant regarda alors les chiens du MBI récupérer le corps de celui qui pouvait devenir son Ashikabi avec violence, le soulevant par les cheveux et le trainant derrière eux. Alors que la Sekirei rouge lui rappelait qu'elle était la plus forte, Midori tenta de réveiller le shinigami, d'abord en l'appelant, puis en criant. Tous ses espoirs reposaient désormais en son éveil, il le fallait, pour qu'il lui offre ses ailes, pour qu'elle reste en vie. Et dans un élan de pure folie, elle tenta de saisir sa main, elle était froide comme la glace mais il n'y eut aucun changement dans l'état du jeune capitaine. Il avait été drogué, et avec les blessures de la veille, il pouvait très bien décédé dans les heures qui suivaient. Une larme rouge sang roula sur la joue de la jeune sekirei, qui finit à son tour assommée avant d'être transportée dans le grand immeuble du MBI.

Accrochée à un lampadaire non loin de là, une caméra de surveillance pivota dans la direction du pré, et laissé apparaitre sur son écran le corps de la sekirei #06.5 aux cotés de celui d'un garçon vêtue du haori des capitaines des faucheurs, sur les épaules de l'escouade disciplinaire. Le satellite qui gérait cette caméra renvoya les informations sur un décodeur surpuissant, qui finit ensuite en possession de la sekirei #02. Matsu, derrière ses écrans, fit un bond monumental, frissonna, sentit son cœur s'arrêter avant de reprendre une folle cadence, jeta ses écouteurs sur le bureau et se précipita à la chambre forte.

Durant trois jours, ils avaient torturé un innocent…

Ichigo avait la tête en feu, mal partout, du mal à respirer, et une furieuse envie de retrouver cet infâme Sosuke, parce que lui, au moins, était disons plus clément avec ses prisonniers. La poignée grinça, la porte en acier comprimé s'ouvrit, et une femme d'un âge incertain, rousse, portant des lunettes s'affaira autour de lui avec précaution, avant qu'une autre, entièrement blanche, de la tête aux pieds ne s'agenouille auprès de son corps. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut, qu'allait-on lui faire cette fois-ci ? Le shinigami remplaçant ferma les yeux, préférant ne rien voir, et attendant les coups. Mais aucune frappe, pas même une entaille, uniquement cette sensation de plénitude et de douceur qui l'envahit timidement, similaire aux soins prodigués habituellement par Inoue.

« Qu'est-ce que… » grogna le rouquin, mais il reçut une réponse sèche de la part de la rouquine.

« Tais-toi, tu vas mourir si elle se déconcentre, alors attends sagement que Light t'ai soigné pour l'ouvrir, pigé shinigami ? »

Évidemment, le pauvre Kurosaki obéit, et une fois que Light ait finit ses soins, il fut conduit dans le salon, au milieu d'une sorte de foule. Ignorant de qui il s'agissait, ou même ce qu'ils étaient, il fut choqué de voir l'homme à la chevelure d'argent venir à lui et lui présenter ses excuses. Il comprit alors, lorsque Miya lui expliqua qui ils étaient, que les capacités de Matsu vinrent lire en son esprit pour apprendre la vérité, et que finalement, il découvrait le monde souterrain.

Une enfant avait été enlevée, la fille d'Homura, celui qui lui avait carbonisé les jambes, et un shinigami à l'odeur iodée réfrigérée avait laissé trainer son reiatsu au même endroit, ce qui avait mené à un quiproquo, en plus de la quotidienne haine envers les shinigamis qu'éprouvaient la majeure partie des sekireis. A présent, ce même shinigami, et l'enfant, étaient dans les mains de ceux qu'on appelait le MBI. Et c'est là que le pauvre garçon avait légèrement était choqué. Depuis quand la plus grande multinationale au monde enlevait les créatures aux dons spirituelles ?

Évidemment, il ne savait pas, mais la guerre qui était sur le point d'être avancée allait voir ses règles légèrement changées. Le but n'était plus le massacre des shinigamis, juste de récupérer les deux enfants des mains du MBI, et pour cela, il allait falloir demander l'aide des premiers fautifs. Les soldats faucheurs d'âmes !

Loin de là, dans un monde presque accolé à celui des vivants, situé en plein milieu du désert, et avec pour précision, une forteresse de pierre, un homme riait. Dans l'œil de son sous-fifre, il venait de découvrir le pouvoir dont il aurait besoin pour enfin gouverner le monde et devenir un dieu. Aizen Sosuke avait désormais pour projet de devenir l'Ashikabi numéro 1.


	4. Chapitre II partie 2

**POV Shinigamis**

Parc de Karakura, à quatre centaines de mètres d'altitude, orientation vers le Nord.

Ce fut sur ces indications qu'une grande porte aux apparences du shôji traditionnel japonais s'ouvrit au beau milieu d'un firmament bleu ciel décoré d'un harmonieux attroupement de nuages ni trop ni pas assez nombreux. Une énorme porte malgré tout invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels qui s'ouvrait sur le monde et sur le passage des quatre olibrius qui avaient été envoyés en mission de renforts dans le Monde des Humains.

Shunsui Kyôraku, Jûshirô Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura. Quatre Capitaines envoyés par le Commandant Général afin de contrer les gêneurs de ce Monde et tirer les deux sinistrés de leurs griffes.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre en même temps de cette gigantesque ouverture et balayèrent du regard la forêt urbaine sur laquelle ils venaient de poser le pied.

La Senkaimon se referma ensuite et Shunsui posa les mains sur son dos pour se l'étirer en arrière, tout en soupirant et bâillant.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'on nous enverrait prêter main forte au jeune Kurosaki et au Capitaine Hitsugaya… ! » soupira-t-il.

« Tu n'y aurais pas cru, c'est ça ? » devina Jûshirô.

« Ben pour dire vrai je suis curieux de savoir quelle est la véritable nature du danger. »

« Où alors tu aurais préféré rester sur ton toit à te la couler douce en roupillant la bulle au nez ou te remplissant de ton délicieux saké ? » Shunsui s'esclaffa.

« Haha, l'énorme stéréotype étiqueté à ma réputation ! »

Byakuya s'avança ensuite, les yeux fermés, et leur glissa sans bougea la tête, ni se retourner, les mots suivants : « Messieurs… l'heure n'est plus aux tergiversations ni aux boutades, et encore moins aux euphories. Nous sommes en mission et nous devons l'accomplir. Deux vie en dépendent, ne l'oubliez pas. »

« Il a raison ! » renchérit Sajin en les regardant sérieusement.

Ce sur quoi Jûshirô esquissa un sourire gêné en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Oui, nous en sommes désolés… »

« Bon… il ne nous manque plus qu'à décider de ce que nous faisons. Cherchons-nous séparément, ou en groupe – ce qui serait fort dangereux et très peu recommandable – et à quels endroits ? »

« Nous sommes quatre, » fit remarquer Jûshirô, « je vous propose donc d'en tirer profit pour mener nos recherches à partir d'un point cardinal de la vile pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« Vous oubliez que le reiatsu des deux séquestrés sont considérables, nous n'aurons pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup chercher pour les trouver, » objecta Shunsui.

« Admettons que nous les trouvions facilement grâce à cela… » répondit Byakuya, « mais dans ce cas, ne regretterez-vous pas de ne pas avoir appris à différencier leur énergie de celle de leurs ravisseurs ? »

« Nous avons vécu ensemble des siècles durant. Pour remettre en cause le fait de reconnaître nos énergies respectives ? » Byakuya dirigea son regard de glace sur le sien.

« Il s'agit de distinguer deux seules énergies parmi tant d'autres. Deux énergies au milieu d'une nuée de sources aussi considérables que les leurs. Les reconnaître, je n'en doute pas un instant. Les distinguer de leurs ravisseurs afin de pouvoir analyser la situation, je suis moins confiant. »

« Voulez-vous que nous en parlions après avoir localisé la cible ? » suggéra Jûshirô. « Nous nous attardons et l'ennemi a sans doute déjà senti notre pression spirituelle. »

« Sans parler de Kurosaki et le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui ont dû énumérer nos noms lorsqu'ils nous ont sentis… » Ironisa Komamura, faisant rire légèrement ses collègues – sauf Byakuya –

« Le Commandant nous a apposé une limite, donc je doute qu'ils aient déjà réussi à déceler notre présence ici, » rappela Byakuya. « Nous avons encore du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous-même à leur rencontre. »

« C'est juste, oui, l'appuya le Capitaine carnassier en les parcourant tous du regard l'un après l'autre. » Il s'écoula encore quelques petites secondes de silence avant que la conversation ne soit relancée.

« Bon, voilà ce que je vous propose, » fit enfin Shunsui sur un ton sérieux, « nous cherchons tous, et si l'un de nous parvient à localiser la cible, le communicateur du grand-père devra faire le boulot qui est attendu de lui. »

« Le Commandant veut que l'on s'en serve pour lui faire un rapport horaire… »

« Je suis au courant, mais tu crois vraiment qu'on va mettre une heure pour les localiser ? »

Jûshirô le regarda longuement sans répondre, puis capitula et leva la main en fermant les yeux.

« Soit. Mais alors après cela, qui ira jouer les éclaireurs ? » Le Capitaine de la 8e lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ça, c'est hors-plan, mon vieil ami. Allez, au travail ! »

L'ambiance à Karakura était peut-être entre tendue et détendue du côté des soldats élégants, mais au Seireitei, les gardiens de la paix se sentaient bien moins joviaux encore.

Dans les bâtiments de la 10e division, Rangiku Matsumoto était assise dans son canapé, perdue dans des pensées sombres en songeant à son supérieur hiérarchique qui n'était toujours pas revenu de son expédition…

On avait encore apporté des dossiers à faire, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup le cœur à s'en occuper, d'autant plus qu'habituellement, c'était le jeune garçon qui le faisait pendant qu'elle se saoulait avec ses bouteilles. Elle commença à fermer doucement les yeux en se demandant si elle pouvait aller s'entretenir avec Yamamoto ou bien s'il était préférable de garder confiance et léger faire les choses… lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, releva la tête et regarda vers la porte avant de se lever elle-même pour aller ouvrir à son visiteur.

Derrière la porte qu'elle fit pivoter sur ses gonds se trouvait Momo Hinamori, les mains jointes contre la poitrine et le visage teint de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait.

« Entre ! »lui dit-elle tout simplement.

La jeune fille entra dans la loge de sa collègue et avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et se retourner pour voir la Vice-Capitaine refermer la porte.

« Vous n'avez toujours aucune nouvelle de Tôshirô… ? » s'enquit-elle timidement et craintivement à la fois.

Rangiku fit non de la tête en fermant à nouveau les yeux et retourna s'installer dans le creux de son fauteuil.

« J'étais justement en train de me demander si je devais ou non aller en discuter avec grand-père Yamamoto » lui confia-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait le faire… ! » lui affirma Momo. « J'ai le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose va mal tourner dans sa mission, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est là-bas à chasser des Hollows… ! »

« Mais tu connais Yamamoto… » Argua-t-elle. « Il va mal le prendre s'il sent que nous voulons le forcer à nous livrer quelconque renseignement ou bien à nous envoyer vérifier par nous-mêmes s'il se porte bien. »

« Mais non, je sais qu'il peut être un minimum compréhensif ! »

« Moi je sais – ou plutôt pense – surtout que la raison pour laquelle Hitsugaya est retenu là-bas, c'est pour une raison plus recherchée que ça. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement et je ne pense pas arriver à le savoir de sitôt, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est bien là. »

« Et le Général ne veut pas en parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas… ce n'est jamais facile de savoir ce qu'il pense, de toute façon… »

« Je suis convaincue qu'il faudrait aller l'entretenir ! » fit Momo avec force et en serrant le poing.

Rangiku poussa un profond soupir et réfléchit pendant un moment, laissant Momo dans l'attente… puis se releva enfin et regarda sa collègue spirituelle dans les yeux, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. On y va. »

« Oui ! » fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Rangiku rouvrit donc la porte et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux en marchant vers la loge du meneur des guerriers divins.

Du côté des Shinigamis, les recherches étaient menées avec beaucoup de concentration.

Shunsui avait pris le point cardinal Nord de la ville Jûshirô s'était occupé du Sud Byakuya se chargeait de l'Est et enfin Sajin sondait l'Ouest.

Chacun avait repéré l'énergie spirituelle des deux victimes, mais il s'agissait maintenant de les dissocier de la masse d'énergies inconnues afin de les localiser plus précisément dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils y parvinrent au bout de quelques minutes de sondage des alentours et finirent par déduire leur position géographique au Nord de la ville. Shunsui, dès lors qu'il avait été certain de sa trouvaille, leur avait envoyé à tous son message oral via le communicateur et leur avait demandé de le rejoindre à l'endroit-même où ils s'étaient quittés. Tous rejoignirent le point de rendez-vous comme une seule masse, respectant parfaitement la notion de ponctualité, et interrogèrent Shunsui du regard.

« Ils sont là-bas » leur révéla-t-il sans tergiversation et en pointant du doigt l'endroit qu'il pensait être le lieu de détention des deux soldats prisonniers.

« Où, exactement ? » lui demanda Sajin.

À cette question, le Capitaine de la 8e lança du bout de son index l'éclair blanc caractéristique de la première technique du Hadô qui atteignit précisément l'endroit qu'il visait. « Là. » Les autres déglutirent.

« Avec ça, je pense qu'ils nous ont repérés, » fit Jûshirô. « Ton geste équivaut à une déclaration de guerre, il faut aller à leur rencontre, maintenant ! »

Shunsui sourit. D'un air sérieux, déterminé… « Je n'ai rien déclenché » dit-il. « La guerre est déclarée depuis beaucoup plus de temps. »

Sa réplique tendit encore un peu plus les visages de ses collègues et réussit même à dessiner des rides sur les ailes du nez de Byakuya. « Je vais m'y rendre en éclaireur. Ne bougez qu'à mon signal. » « Shunsui… ! » Commença Jûshirô, avant de s'interrompre.

Son ami avait déjà disparu.

Au Seireitei, les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées à destination et toquèrent à la porte du Capitaine-Commandant. Elles attendirent quelques minutes avec anxiété que celui-ci leur ouvre, puis cela finit par arriver. Après un certain moment d'attente durant lequel elles avaient fini par se demander si elles ne feraient pas mieux de rebrousser chemin… suite à quoi elles s'étaient dit que c'était ce qui énervait le doyen.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elles virent ce vieux visage plein de sagesse apparaître devant le leur, déformé par l'inquiétude et ne surent comment lancer la conversation, surtout sur le sujet qu'elles désiraient.

« Capitaine Commandant… » Commença timidement Rangiku.

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien… nous voudrions savoir… Auriez-vous des nouvelles du Capitaine Hitsugaya, s'il-vous-plaît… ? »

Le visage du grand-père ne perdit rien de sa sagesse, mais elles sentirent bien qu'elles venaient d'avoir ébranlé la sérénité qu'il voulait leur afficher.

« Non, navré, je n'en ai pas. Revenez plus tard et remettez-vous à vos tâches, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Momo en retenant la porte. « Ne pouvez-vous pas nous dire au moins s'il va bien et si sa mission est ou non un succès ? Ou alors nous y envoyer pour le vérifier, ou… »

Yamamoto lui lança un regard perçant sous ses grands sourcils broussailleux, ce qui la figea et la calma en un instant.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire. Remettez-vous à votre travail. Je ne vous le demanderai pas une troisième fois. » Et il ferma la porte.

Les deux jeunes femmes haussèrent les épaules et, s'échangeant un regard, rebroussèrent chemin en direction de la loge de Rangiku. Yamamoto, quant à lui, retournait au fond de la salle, l'air sinistre. Comment dire à ces deux femmes qu'en effet, il y avait des nouvelles… ?

Que Hitsugaya et Ichigo étaient retenus par un ennemi encore inconnu et qu'il avait envoyé quatre Capitaines en renfort… ?

Du côté de Karakura, dans la planque où les deux malheureux devaient être séquestrés par leur « harem », une harmonieuse tempête de pétales de fleurs fit son apparition au milieu de la pièce.

Ces pétales de cerisier tourbillonnèrent, gagnèrent en vitesse et en densité, se condensèrent, jusqu'à devenir plus compacts…

… s'évanouir très doucement autour de la personne de Shunsui Kyôraku, arborant son plus beau sourire et sa main droite logée dans son Shihakushô ouvert jusqu'à la moitié du torse, traversé ainsi par son avant-bras.

« Bien le bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs ! » lança-t-il. « Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis… mais moi je suis venu vous demander de bien vouloir gentiment nous remettre ces deux pauvres innocents qui ne vous ont rien demandé… »

À l'extérieur, les trois collègues du Capitaine de la 8e attendaient patiemment le signal de Shunsui la sueur coulant sur la tempe, déglutissant, et leurs sens mis en alarme – excepté le Capitaine Kuchiki –.


	5. Chapitre II partie 3

Et voilà une autre partie pour les sekirei ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas les reviews si ça vous plait.

 **POV Sekirei**

Ichigo était en ce moment même assis sur un canapé de cuir plus que confortable, une tasse de thé au jasmin préparée par Kuusano dans les mains, et la numéro 108.5 âgée tout juste de six ans couchée sur les genoux. A ses cotés, se trouvait des jumelles, brunes, avec des coupes de cheveux bien particulières, et vêtues comme des serveuses de café peu recommandable. Il savait, pour avoir testé plus tôt, que leur caractère était assez électrique, et c'est pourquoi il n'avait plus rien dit sur leurs tenues osées. Ensuite, sur un grand fauteuil, se tenait celle qui s'appelait Miya, et appuyé sur l'accoudoir, celui qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le fils de cette dernière, aux cheveux mauve en bataille et vêtus en tout est pour tout d'une tunique noire. Sur le canapé d'en face, il y avait Musubi – la folle qui frappe très fort – Tsukiumi – la blonde aquatique qui avait tenté de le noyer – Homura entre les deux – et il avait encore du mal à savoir si c'était, oui ou non, un homme – la dame blanche, Light et un petit garçon humain, ressemblant beaucoup à cette dernière, mais avec la peau rose et des vêtements gris.

Le rouquin savait aussi que Kuusano était encore en cuisine, puisqu'une bonne odeur de curry flottait dans l'air, et que Matsu et l'alcoolique était dans la pièce secrète qu'il avait vu pivoter plus tôt. Le plus étrange était le fait que la gamine qu'il avait sur les genoux conversait depuis plusieurs heures avec son zampakuto, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais il avait reconnu quelques bribes de conversation « et tu aimes manger quoi ? Et pourquoi tu t'appelles Zengetsu » Le plus drôle, c'est que l'esprit du zampakuto répondait à chacun de ses questions, sans omettre une seule réponse, et de manière concise et enfantine. Shadow, la dame tout en noir, était apparemment partie se fondre dans l'ombre du MBI pour essayer de les aider, et son fils l'avait suivit. Le plus étrange pour le shinigami remplaçant, n'était pas forcément cette puissance monstrueuse qui l'entourait, et toutes les formes de reiatsus qu'il découvrait, comme celui lié à la nature, le feu, l'air, la technopathe et ainsi de suite, non, non, c'était surtout le fait que toutes ces femmes – et cet homme ? – avaient eut pour mari celui qu'ils appelaient Ashikabi et que tous les enfants étaient les siens.

Evidemment, il avait encore du mal à comprendre certaines choses, comme l'importance des nombres, pourquoi Miya était chef et autres, mais il avait écouté leur histoire, et tout comme la première fois, lorsqu'Ishida lui avait expliqué le massacre des Quincy, il fut écœurer de savoir ce que les shinigamis avaient, ou plutôt, n'avaient pas fait. Pour autant, le plus gros choc avait été pour lui d'apprendre que la multinationale la plus importante du japon, et peut-être du monde, fricotait avec le surnaturel, et kidnappait des gens de manière assez fréquente. En fait, il se rendait compte que cette agence avait la main sur tout, les téléphones, les chaines de télévisions, les hôpitaux, les villes, tout ! Ce qui signifiait que pour aider la fille de l'homme/femme et Hitsugaya, il fallait se mettre à dos la plus grande entreprise au monde. Facile à dire, pas facile à faire. Ichigo se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et aussi, il espérait que les shinigamis ne tardent pas à venir, pour qu'il puisse leur expliquer le vrai problème.

« Tu crois que… » Hésitait Homura, essayant d'être discrète par rapport au shinigami qui était dans le salon.

« Que quoi ? Que si ta fille à sauver un shinigami se serait parce que… » La blonde se mit à réfléchir en silence, fronçant parfois ses fins sourcils, et sa bouche se tordant en une moue mitigée. « Il se pourrait en effet que ce soit le cas, puisqu'on ne peut que sauver notre ashikabi, même si l'on hait sa nature… Elle agirait donc comme je l'ai fait avec Minato. »

« Mais les Shinigamis possèdent une énergie spirituelle, contrairement aux humains… Et si… » Homura blêmit, et Tsukiumi comprit parfaitement son malaise.

Sur place, lorsqu'ils avaient constaté la disparition de Midori, le reiatsu sentit comporter des traces d'iodes et la fraicheur de celui-ci ne démontrait qu'une seule chose, la glace. Il y avait donc le même risque que celui d'Homura et elle-même, à la différence prés qu'ils allaient s'entretuer, puisque Midori était la lave. L'homme/femme, comme le pensait Ichigo, se prit de nouveau la tête entre ses mains, et son corps fut secoué de sanglots.

Dans la plus grande tour de Tokyo, bien loin de Karakura, une fillette ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une cellule faite d'acier, mais quelque chose perturbait l'alliage, du reiatsu, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Karasuba, la sekirei dite noire. L'enfant était enchainait par le pied gauche au mur nord, et l'humidité présente la fit éternuer. Elle releva son corps fatigué, et observa les alentours. Se croyant seule, elle entoura ses genoux avec ses bras, tentant de se réchauffer, mais aussi d'oublier sa faim. Midori se sentait seule et frustrée, frustrée de s'être faite avoir, de ne pas avoir été capable de se défendre, ou même de protéger son futur Ashikabi. Et dire que son état l'inquiétait déjà, maintenant, elle était terrifiée de connaitre ce qu'il avait put subir. Des larmes surgirent de ses yeux d'or, et elle ne put retenir le nouveau sanglot de surgir. Elle avait peur. Elle avait beau avoir treize ans dans moins de trois mois, elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir la transformation toute suite, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à Shadow dans ses débuts.

Alors qu'elle se sentait seule au monde, un bruit de fond retentit, une respiration saccadée, très faible, fragile, vers sa droite. Midori ne voyait quasiment rien, hormis le petit coin de lumière formé par la lucarne surélevée dans le mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée, mais elle avait facilement comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette cellule. Tout doucement, pour ne pas effrayer son compagnon de cellule, la sekirei de lave s'avança à quatre pattes vers le souffle saccadé. Elle avait très mal à la jambe, la chaine forcait sur sa cheville et était trop serrée, mais l'avantage c'est qu'elle était assez longue pour lui permettre de rejoindre son compagnon. Elle tendit la main, et voulut voir si quelqu'un d'autre allait s'en saisir, mais rien. Soupirant, elle traina encore et ses genoux frôlèrent un étrange tissus, agréable mais rugueux par endroit, du sang séché le recouvrait donc. Effrayée d'avoir devant elle un futur cadavre, Midori chercha à tâtons la main de cette personne, pour la lui serrer et faire les premiers gestes de secours que Miya lui avait enseigné. Etrangement, depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de cet être, elle avait très froid, bien plus que précédemment. Lorsqu'elle trouva cette main, plus grande que la sienne, elle voulut la prendre, mais le contact de celle-ci lui fit alors mal.

Elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, qu'importe que sa main soit gelée à son contact et la sienne brulée, il fallait qu'elle sache s'il allait bien. Alors, elle serra un peu plus la main froide du shinigami, allant même jusqu'à la porter à son visage pour souffler de l'air chaud dessus.

« Hitsugaya, si tu peux m'entendre, je t'en prie, réponds-moi… »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un gémissement de douleur, et une nouvelle vague de froid qui envahit la cellule. Rassurée pour la vie de son futur ashikabi, la jeune sekirei fit ce qu'elle trouva de plus naturel, elle s'allongea à ses cotés, son visage venant se loger contre son cou, et se serra contre lui, libérant juste assez de chaleur pour les conserver en bonne santé sans pour autant le brûler. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, le plus tôt possible, parce qu'un shinigami chez le MBI devenait sujet d'expérience, et pire encore, ils étaient susceptible de tenter de briser le lien et de le rendre vivant à nouveau. La petite Midori songeait encore à toutes les horreurs qui pouvaient survenir, lorsqu'elle entendit un faible gémissement.

Toshiro avait, pour la première fois de sa vie de dieu de la mort, la gueule de bois, du moins, il ressentait les mêmes symptômes que lui avait décrits une fois sa lieutenant, et de manière virulente. Il avait froid, ce qui était assez étrange en soit, et bien qu'il sente une timide chaleur autour de lui, ce n'était pas suffisant pour réchauffer son corps. Il sentait que sa cheville était prisonnière de quelque chose qui pompait son énergie et sa tête lui paraissait si lourde, qu'il lui fallut tout son courage pour ouvrir ses paupières et dévoiler les prunelles turquoise. Il sentit brusquement un poids sur son torse, mais la luminosité quasi-inexistante ne lui permettait pas de voir ce que c'était. Il sentit juste une légère brulure au niveau de son poignet et de son cou, comme si l'étreinte étrange qu'il ressentait, était chargée d'un feu ardent. Tendant la main vers ce poids invisible, le jeune capitaine ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle soit saisit et embrassée avec douceur, et quelque chose d'humide lui tomba sur le visage : des larmes, provenant de deux orbes enflammées, et la chevelure chaude de ce poids vint entourer son visage.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger… Pardonnes-moi, Ashikabi-sama. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal…Par ma faute tu es prisonnier aussi… » Lorsque le poids qu'il reconnut enfin comme la fillette de la journée étrange fondit en sanglot, il comprit enfin. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Un bruit sourd, des morceaux de plâtres qui s'effondrent du plafond, et brusquement, un grand trou. L'une des poutres s'écrasa sur le fauteuil où se trouvait précédemment Miya et son fils, et à présent, à cet emplacement précis, un homme barbu, portant un uniforme de shinigami, se tenait là. Il semblait assez fier de son arrivée, mais lorsqu'il sortit sa main de son haori à fleurs, il se retrouva brusquement avec deux sabres sous la gorge, imprégné de fort reiatsu, un revolver était pointé sur l'arrière de sa tête, des boules de feu menaçaient de se rependre sur lui, une vague s'apprêtait à le noyer. Il y avait aussi un filet obscur à ses pieds, mêlé à d'étranges éclairs violets qui frappaient le sol. S'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un cil, il était mort. Shunsui Kyoraku était surement suicidaire, puisqu'il se trouvait en plein milieu du salon des Sekireis du nord, et celles-ci, n'avaient absolument pas apprécié de voir leur plafond s'écraser sur la chef. Cependant, une voix, reconnaissable entre toutes parce qu'elle était nouvelle, demanda le calme.

« Attendez ! Il est bon, enfin, bon dans le sens il pourra nous aider… » Ichigo Kurosaki reçu des regards noirs, mais immédiatement, toutes les armes disparurent, et les sekireis semblèrent se calmer, cette fois-ci, ce fut la fille à lunette qui prit la parole.

« navrée de l'accueil, » elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'air, « mais nous n'étions pas vraiment au courant de votre passage. Cependant, nous ne retenons plus personne prisonnier, comme vous pouvez le constater, votre ami rouquin est ici en ami, enfin, maintenant… »

« En effet, tout comme vous nous nous sommes fourvoyées. Les shinigamis n'étaient pas impliqués dans la disparition de l'une des nôtres. Mais la scène de crime empestait votre odeur ! » se moqua Kazehana.

Pendant ce temps, Kuusano et sa fille était à la surface et observait les trois autres shinigamis attendre devant le trou béant. Avec un sourire, puisqu'apparemment, ils ne les sentaient pas, les deux filles claquèrent des doigts, et du sol jaillirent toutes sortes de plantes, lierre, ronces, glycines et autres, qui vinrent accrocher les jambes des dieux de la mort, et même s'ils avaient tenté de se libérer, ils n'auraient rien pu faire, et furent bientôt emmenés sous terre pour rejoindre leur camarade au haori fleurit rose. Ichigo fut prit d'une crise de fou-rire en apercevant le rigide et impassible Kuchiki Byakuya, la tête en bas, avec une magnifique rose entourant son cou. Jyuushiro avait eut légèrement plus de chance, parce que le lierre avait formé autour de lui une cage indestructible, et il avait donc gardé la tête sur les épaules. Cependant, le plus à plaindre était Komamura, qui, une grappe de fleur coincée dans le museau, ne pouvait même plus se dépêtrer des liens qui l'avaient, limite, écartelé. La blonde aux yeux verts apparu alors, accrochée à une sorte de balançoire, elle effleura du bout des doigts la chevelure renversée du capitaine de la sixième tandis que sa fille caressait la fourrure rousse du renard.

« J'ai trouvé ces trois là à la surface, il semblerait qu'ils vous attendaient, Kyoraku Shunsui. » Prononça de sa voix étrange, la sekirei de la nature. Les shinigamis sursautèrent.

Il y avait de nombreux avantages à être ce que l'on appelait les enfants de Dieu, puisque les dons de Kuusano s'étendaient à la nature de tous les mondes, et évidemment, elle connaissait l'identité de ceux qui avaient foulée son herbe du pied. Miya s'avança finalement, et les trois shinigamis se retrouvèrent jeter au sol à ses pieds, tandis que le sourire effrayant de la sekirei numéro un se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, Shinigamis, savez-vous où vous vous trouvez, et surtout, ce que nous sommes ? »

« Parce que moi, je vais vous le dire, » reprit Homura - et son visage ne présageait rien de bon, parce que même si les shinigamis n'étaient pas responsable de son enlèvement, tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'elle était une mère poule et qu'elle serait la première à brûler les prétendants de sa fille – « Nous sommes des Sekireis, les plus rares puisque notre Ashikabi était réellement notre âme-sœur mais qu'il nous a aussi permit de donner naissance à nos enfants, ce qui nous à rendus bien plus puissants que la moyenne, mais ce n'est pas tout, ma fille, maitresse des laves et Sekirei #06.5 à été kidnappée par notre ennemi, le MBI – Vous savez, cette entreprise qui jouait avec nous mais aussi la raison de notre appel à l'aide – en présence de son Ashikabi. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne. » Répondit, impassible, le capitaine de la sixième division.

« Justement, l'identité de son Ashikabi vous concerne. » Grogna à son tour la maitresse des ombres.

« Je vous laisse imaginer ce que peuvent produire la lave et la glace lorsque les scientifiques du MBI auront fait fusionner leurs énergies spirituelles pour en faire une arme biologique. Remarque, je suis sure que votre précieux Toshiro Hitsugaya appréciera le fait de devenir ce genre d'arme de destruction massive. » Ricana Matsu.

Oui, Matsu et Homura avait décidé de mettre la faute de cet enlèvement sur le dos des shinigamis, après tout, s'ils les avaient aidé contre le MBI dés le début, jamais leur camarade, et par conséquent, Midori Sahashi, n'auraient été enlevés par la brigade disciplinaire. Maintenant, tout dépendrait de leur réaction, allaient-ils accepter le fait que l'un des leurs venait de trahir leur serment et prendre pour âme-sœur une sekirei ?


	6. Chapitre II partie 4

Et voici la dernière partie du premier chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture ~

 **POV Shinigamis**

Shunsui resta là, debout et le dos bien droit, au centre de son tourbillon de pétales de fleurs de cerisier, à regarder devant lui ces personnes dont il avait détecté la présence spirituelle à cet endroit et qui le regardaient maintenant avec cet air bizarre et un temps soit peu hostile.

Un temps soit peu… l'instant d'après, le pauvre Shinigami féru de son eau-de-vie se retrouva acculé par les lames des jeunes femmes qui gardaient le Shinigami remplaçant sous leurs ailes.

« Oh… » sourit-il. « La courtoisie ne nous mènera donc à rien. Dans ce cas, je vais… »

Avec ses derniers mots, il commença à mettre la main à la tsuka de l'un de ses sabres, mais reçut un coup sur la tête avec le dos d'une des lames des femmes qui le tenaient en joue avant qu'il n'eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux avant d'obstruer sa vue…

Il ne vit plus rien…

Dehors, Byakuya, Sajin et Jûshirô attendaient silencieusement mais impatiemment le signal ou le retour de Shunsui, non évidemment sans anxiété.

« J'espère que tout se passe bien pour lui… » lâcha Jûshirô au bout d'un court moment. « Nous intervenons dans cinq ou 10 minutes, vous me rejoignez ? »

« Moi, je te rejoins ! » offrit Sajin.

Byakuya ferma les yeux. « Je préférerais agir plus posément et attendre. D'autant plus que si nous faisons un travers, la mission risque d'adopter une tournure indésirable. »

« Oui mais si nous n'allons pas aider Shunsui, ça nous fera trois captifs et, entre autres, deux Capitaines ! »

« Si nous nous faisons prendre à notre tour, ça fera six captifs et cinq Capitaines. Est-ce mieux ? »

« Pourquoi envisages-tu toujours le pire, Byakuya ? »

« Tout simplement parce que c'est celui qui a le plus de probabilité de survenir. »

Jûshirô ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une masse de pression spirituelle leur tomba dessus lourdement et l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Jûshirô.

« Quelle lourde pression spirituelle… ! » fit Sajin. « C'est rare d'en trouver de telles en dehors du Seireitei ! »

« Les ravisseurs nous auraient repérés ? » se demanda Byakuya de manière rhétorique.

« Éclipsons-nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » s'emporta Jûshirô. « Nous devons faire notre rapport à… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des choses qu'ils sentirent – et virent pour certains – des fleurs leur tomber dessus et les serrer de très près. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir davantage que les sources de la pression spirituelle se concentrèrent autour d'eux et ils fondirent tous en une seule et même masse sur le toit troué par Shunsui.

En un instant ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'intérieur de la planque que Shunsui avait repérée.

Captifs à leur tour.

Momo et Rangiku, au Seireitei, regagnèrent enfin leur chambre, mais leur entretien avec Yamamoto n'avait pas allégé leur anxiété au contraire, elles en étaient ressorties davantage soucieuses qu'elles ne l'étaient avant…

« Rangiku… »fit Momo avec une petite voix. « Hm, oui ? »

« Es-tu certaine que nous ne devrions pas descendre au Monde des Humains ? Je sens que je vais me sentir mal en sachant que Tôshirô attend du secours… »

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous devrions faire ou ne pas faire, Hinamori, » répondit Rangiku, « je n'en sais rien du tout… mais je suis aussi anxieuse que toi, tu sais… Puis il n'est pas exclu que grand-père Yamamoto ait échafaudé un plan, mais n'en veuille rien dire. »

« Mais nous ne sommes au courant de _rien_ ! »

« D'autres Shinigamis s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt à ce moment-là, nous pourrons sans doute mettre un peu de pression sur le Commandant. C'est une histoire de patience. Il faut tenir. Ce n'est pas facile, mais il le faut. »

« Même en me disant ça, je sens que je vais vite y aller, et en quatrième vitesse. »

« Eh bien, je t'en empêcherai, fais-moi confiance. »

Momo regarda Rangiku dans les yeux et décela la lueur sévère qui scintillait dans son regard. Finalement, la femme Shinigami ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel elle était tout à l'heure, avant l'arrivée de sa collègue.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant, » conclut-elle, « c'est comme ça. »

Momo la regarda longuement en se renfrognant avant de repérer un tabouret sur lequel elle s'installa en laissant échapper un profond soupir.

« J'espère que nous ne regretterons pas notre décision… » capitula-t-elle tout simplement d'une voix anxieuse. « La même chose pour moi. »

Capturés aussi facilement que ne l'auraient été des débutants, les quatre Dieux de la Mort haut gradés étaient enlacés de toutes parts par des fleurs et avaient tous la tête en biais – autrement dit, si les jeunes femmes avaient voulu s'attaquer à leur amour-propre, elles avaient plutôt bien réussi leur coup –.

« Voilà, à force de tergiverser, ce qui nous est arrivé… » Grogna Jûshirô. « Bordel… j'entends déjà les sermons de Yamamoto… » »

Ichigo, qu'ils étaient venus sauver, s'en donnait à cœur joie pour se fendre la bouche en les voyant dans cette position et ses sauveurs faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour maintenir leurs nerfs. Ils étaient assez humiliés comme ça, alors pourquoi ce sot se mettait-il à rire à gorge autant déployée… ?!

Byakuya finit par être le premier à relever un peu la tête et lancer un regard glacial à Ichigo à travers ses cheveux couleur de nuit.

« Ichigo Kurosaki… » Prononça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, un peu craintifs mais attendant la suite… « Ose continuer de t'esclaffer encore une seule seconde en nous voyant dans cette position… » Continua le noble Capitaine, « et une fois libéré, je t'éviscère… »

Les visages de ses collègues captifs comme lui perdirent leurs couleurs et Jûshirô osa un sourire timide

« Byakuya… stop, calme-toi, tu es trop fier. »

« Nous sommes venus pour le sauver et il se gausse de la position dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons pour sa pomme » répliqua Byakuya d'une voix calme dont la contrariété était bien contenue, « cela ne t'énerve pas, toi ? »

« Tu lui tordras le cou plus tard, Byakuya. Au pire, fais-le quand on l'aura libéré, d'accord ? »

« Le libérer, puis le tuer… » analysa Sajin. « Je vous laisse le soin de préparer le rapport que vous ferez à Yamamoto, dans ce cas. »

« On s'est fait capturer donc en un sens, nous sommes déjà bons pour des remontrances… » risqua Shunsui.

« Toi le premier » rappela Jûshirô.

Shunsui baissa un peu plus la tête, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

« Le but primitif est de sauver le Capitaine Hitsugaya, » rappela Byakuya, « il me semble que nous avons carte blanche immaculée en ce qui concerne l'autre imbécile qui s'est fait capturer avec lui. » Sur ces dires, il intensifia le regard glacial et sombre qu'il dardait sur sa prochaine victime.

La conversation à propos de Tôshirô et la jeune femme avec laquelle il se trouvait venait de toucher à son terme et les guerriers spirituels en kimono et haori n'en crurent pas leurs organes auditifs…

Le Capitaine de la Glace avait l'intention de commettre une trahison envers le Gotei 13… ? Avait-il l'intention de commettre une erreur capitale qui allait lui valoir toutes les lames des Treize Armées de la Cour pointées sur sa gorge ?!

Shunsui eut un sourire malin et provocateur.

« Hm… Vous comptiez nous avoir comme cela, hein… » Dit-il. « C'était bien tenté et ça a failli passer. Mais essayer de nous duper en inventant un tel mensonge, je n'aurais sincèrement pas cru cela de vous, mes chères damoiselles… Par contre, je vous demanderais bien une petite chose… »

Ses trois collègues tournèrent simultanément la tête vers lui, intrigués. Le Shinigami aux fleurs de cerisiers fixa les femmes d'un regard qui s'assombrit en même temps qu'il laissa sa pression spirituelle déborder, tout en étant restreint par sa limite… « Dites-nous où se trouve le Capitaine Hitsugaya… »


End file.
